The Marauders at Hogwarts
by JessieRose
Summary: *title may change* basically what the title says...the story of the Marauders; their lives, their pranks and their loves!! =) please R
1. Letters

Disclaimer - I don't own HP.  
  
A/N this is a story of the Marauders time at Hogwarts, probably a Lily/James!! =)  
  
Chapter one ~ The Letters  
  
~ Lily's Letter ~ Lily was an underestimated girl. She had strong potential, the will to do well, but no one believed her. She was shunned, threw to the back, when she spoke no one listened. The Evans' were important people. Mr Joseph Evans was a surgeon; his wife was a budding member of Parliament. And where did that leave Lily?  
  
A life in the shadow of her successful parents? Who would want that? Her elder sister Petunia was the one who claimed attention, when she spoke everyone listened. She was a proud, outspoken girl of fourteen, top of all her classes, following in her mother's footsteps. But who wants to be a follower? Not Lily.  
  
Lily was a self-independent person, she didn't need anyone, she could live on her own. This was one of the reasons she didn't have any friends; friends only stab you in the back. What's the point in that when you have enemies to do it for you? At least they stab you in the front!  
  
School had finished for the summer, next term Lily was starting a private boarding school for girls. She was not looking forward to it. Petunia already attended the school, and she would come home telling Lily of the bullies and strict rules. Not that Lily was scared, she took life as it came, after all there was nothing you could do to change it.  
  
So Lily prepared herself for the school, and spent most of the holidays in her bedroom. Then the letter arrived.  
  
The letter that changed her entire life turned everything around. The letter which invited her to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. For once her parents were proud, and for once Petunia was shunned into the background.  
  
~ James' Letter ~ James Potter was souring high on his broom. He needed to get some practise in before Hogwarts. He had received his letter that morning, earlier then he expected. He had of course known that he would be accepted. There was not a doubt, all Potters went to Hogwarts it was tradition.  
  
His parents had been thrilled, none the less because they had known the letter was coming. His mother was watching him from the kitchen window. His father worked at the ministry; in fact if he wasn't at work he would have been flying the sky with his son. He was going to skip work and celebrate but his wife wouldn't let him.  
  
"If every parent stayed off, they'd be no one at the ministry today!" she said, with a laugh.  
  
"I know but this is a special occasion!" he said, staring wistfully out of the window.  
  
"No!" she said. "Now get off to work!"  
  
~ Sirius' Letter ~ Meanwhile in the Ancient and Most Noble House of Black, the celebrations were quite different.  
  
"Well, Sirius, it appears you have finally done something right. That makes a nice change!" Mrs Black said, huffily as she sat reading her son's letter.  
  
Sirius grinned.  
  
"Don't smirk at me like that! Hogwarts will soon sort out that attitude of yours!" she barked. "I hear Slytherin has a very strict head of house.keep you in order."  
  
"What makes you so sure I'll be in Slytherin?"  
  
"Don't interrupt me you worthless boy. Of course you'll be in Slytherin! All the Blacks have been."  
  
"And you want me to continue the noble tradition?" Sirius replied with a hint of sarcasm and bitterness in his voice.  
  
"Don't dare disappoint me, Sirius!" she said, dangerously.  
  
Sirius scowled as he grabbed his letter and marched from the room.  
  
"Oh you wait 'til your father gets back. He'll give you what for!" she shouted after him. A house elf came running in the kitchen as she shouted.  
  
"Anything wrong, miss?"  
  
"No Krecher, there isn't. And you wait 'til you're called!" she said. "Well, at least I have one good son. He won't disappoint me!"  
  
Sirius collapsed on his bed. It didn't matter where he was going, as long as he got away from this place.  
  
~ Remus' Letter ~ "I can't believe it!" Remus Lupin said, as he passed the letter to his father. "I mean I never thought they'd accept me. I never thought I'd be able to go." he broke off.  
  
His mother beamed at him. "Oh Remus, darling. I knew you'd make it, that Dumbledore, he's the best thing that's ever happened to that place. He is so good."  
  
"Any other headmaster would have turned you away, but not Dumbledore." said his father.  
  
"But how will it work? I don't understand. I mean going to Hogwarts, it ain't gonna stop me transforming, is it?" Remus said. He still couldn't believe it. it hadn't sunk in yet.  
  
"Don't underestimate Dumledore, Remus, he will have everything planned and sorted out, I promise you." Mrs Lupin said, stroking his head.  
  
"Well if you're sure."  
  
"Darling, I thought this was what you wanted! To go to school and be trained as a wizard.it's what you have always wanted!" his mother said, hurriedly.  
  
"It is, it's just, now I've got it, now I've got what I have wanted, I'm scared that something is gonna go wrong. That Dumbledore is gonna change his mind."  
  
"He wouldn't do that. And besides nothing can go wrong if you don't let it. and I will assure you, Remus, I won't let it!"  
  
~ Peter's Letter ~ Peter Pettigrew sat in his room, mulling over his father's last words. It was only two weeks ago he had died, and Peter still couldn't believe what had happened. As he stared round the gritty room, everything seemed the same as it was two weeks ago. Nothing had changed, well apart from now silence rested on the house. there was no shouting from downstairs, no flying objects crashing against the wall, no television blaring out to cover the sound of an argument. Nothing, but silence.  
  
His mother was downstairs, drinking. She hadn't done anything else since the death of her husband. Like Peter she couldn't quite believe what happened. She hadn't got use to the fact that she could say what she liked or go where she wanted. This freedom was new to her, and she wasn't sure what to do with it. It was at that moment the owl flew through Peter's window. He opened the letter attached to its leg and scanned through the words. A Hogwarts letter, he had been accepted. He sent the owl back through the window, and went downstairs.  
  
"I've been accepted." He said to his mother.  
  
"I knew you would be." She said, as she took another swig from her bottle.  
  
"But I don't think I can go." He said quietly.  
  
She jumped up. "Why not Peter? You need to go this is your one chance to make it. you don't want to end up like your father."  
  
Peter shook his head. "I can't leave you."  
  
"Peter, I can look after myself. You have to go. Remember what he use to say?"  
  
Peter nodded. "You have to look after yourself in this world, because no one else will."  
  
"Exactly, you look after number one. Now no more argument, you're going."  
  
A/N so what do you think? Please R&R. 


	2. The Night Before

A/N I know I haven't updated for absolutely ages. . . but hey I have been very busy. Mainly with my other fics. So if you like Pirates of the Caribbean please check out my POTC fic 'The Sparrow Rebellion'. 'Dora Sanchez' is also a POTC fanfic, that I have been working on. Anyway please review and tell me what you think of chapter two!! Many thanks!!  
  
Chapter two ~ The Night Before. . .  
  
Lily's P.O.V  
  
After the first big shock of getting the letter, my parents began to see all the advantages of having a witch in the family. Though they both agreed to hush it up, after all it would not do for muggles (none magic folk) to discover our world, or any of mum's voters! Petunia was jealous. About time too if you ask me! Jealously is a feeling which Petunia has never experienced!  
  
So we bought my school stuff from London, I packed my truck and by eight on August 31st I was all packed up and ready to go. Dad was working late and mum was catching up on some paperwork, leaving Petunia and I alone.  
  
"You think you're so special, Lily, don't you? well, I am sorry to burst that colourful little bubble of yours, but you're nothing but a freak!" Petunia said, as she absently flicked through the channels.  
  
"Look who's talking." I replied as I began to read Hogwarts; A history.  
  
She the the remote down, and grabbed the book off me. "What's this? Enchanted ceiling? Floating candlesticks?" She said, reading off any random page. "You know what this is don't you?" She demanded, as she snapped the book shut. "Devilry! The devil is at work here, and He has taken you as one of his minions!"  
  
"You do over exaggerate!" I said, trying to get the book of her.  
  
She held up out of my grasp. Petunia is much taller then me, she could have been quite pretty had her face not always been scowling.  
  
"Do you know what we do to minions of Him?" She demanded.  
  
"Petunia, just give me my book back."  
  
"Fetch!" She said, with a laugh. She threw it straight into the flickering flames of our fireplace. The fireplace was rarely on, especially since it was summer, but today had been particularly cold, and mother had insisted. She didn't want to catch a cold.  
  
"The worse thing one can have when making a speech is a blocked up nose." She had said.  
  
I watched, miserably as the flames curled over the pages, and words burnt from their sentences. But as I got closer, the book seemed restored. Almost as though it was resisting the fire. I reached my hand into the flames, they did not scorch my skin as I had expected. They felt cold and playful, as I grabbed my book and pulled it from the flames.  
  
Petunia screamed. "Devil!" She said, and ran from the room.  
  
I grinned as I pulled open the first page and carried on reading.  
  
Petunia told mum and dad of course, I hardly expected her to keep it secret. Mum was appalled, but father saw it as quite funny.  
  
"Just shows the advantages of having our little witch." He said, putting his arm around me.  
  
"Yes, but Lewis, she put her hand in the fire."  
  
"And came out unscathed."  
  
"I don't think you're quite getting my point. Only people with dark powers could do that. I do not think she could go to this school." But it was not my mother talking, it was Petunia. Petunia had planted this seeds of doubt in mum's mind, watered and fed them and left them to grow. Now mum was completely set on me not going. But dad was as equally sure that I should.  
  
"She has talent, it would be a crime to waste it."  
  
"Lewis, this school which teach her dark magic, she will come back as a."  
  
"No it doesn't mum, it only teaches defence against dark magic. Hogwart's is all about fighting evil, not committing it." I said, hurriedly.  
  
"But darling, I just don't want my good little Lily turning bad."  
  
"Ha! If you think I'm turning bad, maybe you should look at your other daughter. How did the book get in the fire to start with?" I said, before throwing of my dad's arm and storming from the room. About an hour later mum came up to my bedroom, I was still fuming angrily at Petunia and planning how I could get back at her.  
  
"I'm going." I said, as soon as she entered. "And if you try and stop I'll run away!" I threatened.  
  
She shook her head. "There is no need, Lily. Your father and I have talked, we have agreed to let you at least try Hogwart's for a term or so, and see what happens."  
  
"So I'm really going?" I asked, excitedly.  
  
"Not unless you pack now, you won't have time tomorrow." She said, with a smile, before leaving the room.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* ~*~  
  
James P.O.V  
  
I sat with my parents in the living room. My mother was stroking the new robes on her lap. My father was reading the paper, and occasionally making an angry comment.  
  
"They've only put that, 'cause they're scared." Or, "ha, they expect us to believe that." In the end he folded it roughly in half and flung it down on the floor.  
  
"Load o' old rubbish." He complained to his wife.  
  
"Why do you read it then?" She asked, absently.  
  
"Well, I have to know what's going on."  
  
"I thought working at the ministry you would know everything that goes on."  
  
Dad shook his head. "Nope, half the stuff I've never heard of before. I'm sure they just make it up to fill out the empty pages."  
  
I shook his head, as I picked up the paper from the floor.  
  
"I mean they need to sort their priorities out, first page taken up by the Quidditch world cup, I mean who cares about that?"  
  
"Er.dad.people care more about the world cup then the attempt on the office boy's life." I laughed.  
  
"Well, we didn't win did we? We didn't even get into the second round!"  
  
"Maybe France deserved to win dear." Mum said.  
  
"Deserved to win? Deserved to win? Ella you know just as well as I do, they cheated."  
  
"Dad! They won fair and square!" I replied, as I flicked through the paper.  
  
"So anyway dear, what time do you have to be at the trainstation tomorrow? Still eleven o'clock, is it?"  
  
I nodded. "Yeah."  
  
"You'll be in Gryfindor, my boy." Dad told me.  
  
"But it doesn't matter if you're not." Mum said, quickly, she didn't want dad putting pressure on me.  
  
"Of course he will be, it's in his blood."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* ~*~  
  
Sirius' POV  
  
The night before I went to Hogwart's was nothing special. Or so I thought. I was up in my room, where I spent every night, I had no desire to be in my mother's company any longer then necessary, and it was clear that she shared the same sentiments. So we just avoided each other.  
  
Krecher had climber back into her good books, and she was at that moment in time, happily chattering away to the little house elf. I was stuck up in my room, when the door bell rang.  
  
I jumped up to see who it was. As I peered out of the window, I just caught a glimpse of two hooded figures entering the hallway. I ran to the stairs and watched as my mother greeted them.  
  
"Mrs Black." They said.  
  
She smiled at them. "You're late."  
  
"The Dark Lord kept us long. But let us not spar over something so trivial, we have plans to make." Who they were I had no idea, and what they wanted with my mother I was even more in the dark. But the thing that bothered me most was the two words 'dark lord'.  
  
I returned to my room, and began absently to throw clothes into my suitcase. Oh well, I sighed, at least tomorrow I shall be far away from this place.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* ~*~  
  
Remus' POV  
  
I spent my last day at home, worrying. How on earth could I go to Hogwarts when every month I would. . .turn into a hungry snarling beast, that would eat and destroy anything in my path. My parents were concerned, too. I could see it in their eyes.  
  
They blamed themselves for my condition, though I often told them it was certainly not their fault. They were so pleased I was going to Hogwarts. I think my mother was the one who voiced my thoughts.  
  
"It's nice that he is a normal lad again." I heard her tell my father.  
  
I thought of backing out, staying at home, but my mother wouldn't let me.  
  
"Dumbledore has offered you a chance Remus, you cannot stub his kindness. Besides you may never get another chance to be normal again."  
  
But that is all I want, to be normal.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* ~*~  
  
Peter POV  
  
Mum's downstairs with them. I want to go down and protect her, but she'll kill me, and they will too. I was hoping that was the end of it when dad died. But no it's come back to haunt us. She's sobbing, they're hurting her. I want to go down and help, but I can't, she'll kill me. I wish he was still alive, something I never thought I would find myself hoping for. But if he was, then mum wouldn't have been dragged in. How can I go to Hogwarts tomorrow, and leave my mother? 


	3. On The Train

A/N I don't own Harry Potter!! Here's chapter three. Thanks to everyone who has reviewed so far!!  
  
Chapter Three  
  
Lily's POV  
  
I waved goodbye at the train station. Hugging my mother, and kissing my father, and waving to a jealous and sulking Petunia. I suppose that was definitely one of the advantages to stepping on the train, heading straight for the unknown, was that Petunia wasn't coming with me. I felt life pour back into my subdued soul as I ran through the barrier. Once on the platform I stared around mystified at the wizarding families that greeted my eyes. It was strange but I felt uncomfortable being on my own, it had never bothered me before, but then as I stood staring at the scarlet train in front of me, trying to concentrate through the noise. I was conscious of being alone.  
  
I found an empty carriage and collapsed into the chair, watching the chattering happy groups from the window. Maybe I had missed out on something when I had refused to make friends with the gossiping, giggly girls in my class. Maybe I had missed out on something big never going to the cinema or. . .  
  
"'Cuse me." Came a voice from the carriage door. I spun round to see a boy standing in the door way. There were two more standing behind him.  
  
"Yes?" I asked, suspiciously.  
  
"Mind if we sit down."  
  
"'Course not." I muttered. They sat, and began talking to each other, not paying a single bit of attention to me. I caught a few of their muffled words, but quite frankly at that point in time I wasn't interested in the arrogant conversations of Potter and co.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* ~*~  
  
James' POV  
  
As soon as I saw the scruffy boy stuffing the pack of Filberts Wizzbangs in his bag, I knew we were going to be mates. It seemed he was alone, I watched as he struggled with his trunk, and went to help him.  
  
"Hey." He said, with a smile. "Thanks."  
  
"It's k." I replied. "First year?  
  
The boy nodded.  
  
"Who you with?"  
  
He shrugged, and I dropped it. Looking back I wished I'd persued the matter, it would have saved a lot of grief much later. But I dropped it.  
  
We searched for an empty carriage, chattering all the time. By the time we had sat down, I knew his name and had a good idea of his personality.  
  
"I'm James Potter," I told him.  
  
The carriage began to pack up with fifth years, and Sirius suggested moving. So we went in search of a more quiet sitting place.  
  
There was one area that had only a girl sitting in it. We sat down and pretty much ignored her, she seemed eager to keep herself to herself anyway.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* ~*~  
  
Sirius' POV  
  
It's always great when you meet new friends, especially when they don't know who you are. Meeting James meant he couldn't judge me on my family, or like me just 'cause of who I was. We found an empty carriage and for once I felt at ease with a stranger.  
  
A few others came in, but no one really important. It was about lunch time when we met Remus. He was a quiet boy, reminded me of the girl who sat close by, both had faces like sour lemons. As though coming to Hogwarts wasn't the greatest thing in their life. But then again, maybe they weren't escaping like me, maybe they were leaving something they really loved.  
  
The boy looked really nervous as he surveyed the carriage and occupants.  
  
"You okay?" James asked.  
  
The boy nodded, but he face said something different.  
  
The girl sighed and put her book down. "I'm Lily." I was shocked to hear her speak, especially to this scared little boy.  
  
The boy managed a grim smile. "Remus Lupin."  
  
"Sirius Black."  
  
"Black?" The boy said, turning to face me.  
  
Oh great here it was, this boy, clearly from a wizarding family had heard of me.  
  
"Yeah." I muttered.  
  
He nodded, and turned away. I looked up, he knew who I was and hadn't said anything. Strange. But then again his face too was closed, concealing secrets.  
  
"Well, are you going to sit down or not?" Lily said, annoyed, shuffling up to make room.  
  
Remus stared at the empty seat for a moment or two, before slowly sitting down.  
  
Lily seemed to be in two minds, impatient showing she was nervous, but the worried smile that played on her gentle lips showed she too was excited.  
  
James and Remus seemed to get on straight away, leaving me to strike up a conversation with the girl. After a while she got up, announced she was going to get changed, and left. I sat back, and stared out off the window, as the countryside zoomed past. I sighed contentedly. With every second the Hogwart's express was taking me further from the hell hole, I called home.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* ~*~  
  
Remus POV  
  
My parents' last words before they left were 'be confident, make friends'. How on earth could I make friends with such a secret hanging over me? Wouldn't they wonder where I was every month?  
  
But it seemed easier then what I first thought. We had left the station about three hours when I wondered into a carriage. It was occupied by three students, about my age. Two boys chattering together about quidditch and magic frog cards, and a girl reading about curses and hexes. I was about to turn and leave when she spoke to me.  
  
It was easier then I thought to make friends. James and I got along great, and even the girl seemed friendly, in a detached kind of way. But the other boy interested me. He introduced himself as 'Sirius Black'. Could he really be a member of the notorious Black clan, I had heard so much about?  
  
His expression told me so.  
  
The girl stormed into the carriage, still wearing her muggle clothing, even though she had been gone over ten minutes.  
  
"What's a mudblood?" She demanded.  
  
"Girls don't use language like that." Sirius said, with a laugh.  
  
"Don't be so sexist, what does it mean?"  
  
Sirius just grinned at her.  
  
"It's not very nice, Lily, you shouldn't say it." James said.  
  
"I didn't. . .some boy just called me it."  
  
I jumped up, appalled. I thought we lived in an age of equality and acceptance, evidently not. "Who?"  
  
She shrugged.  
  
"Lily, it's a really foul name for someone with non-magical parents." James explained. "Do you.?"  
  
"My mum's a member of Parliament and my dad's a doctor. So no, my parents ain't magical, but that doesn't make me any less worthy then. . ."  
  
James shook his head. "'Course it don't. But there are some who wouldn't agree with you there. Just ignore them."  
  
"Easier said then done." She replied, airily.  
  
Sirius nodded. "Yeah you're right, doubt a girl could manage it."  
  
She hit him with her book before gruffly storming from the carriage.  
  
"I'm going to get changed."  
  
"Actually try getting changing your clothes this time!" Sirius called after her.  
  
A/N Now review!! And Peter's POV is coming next. . . 


	4. Gryfindor

__

A/N I doubt anyone is still reading this story, but I thought I would update regardless. Okay so quite a short chapter, basically what the Marauders felt about being sorted into Gryfindor. Some of them are quite short (like Remus's) but next chapter will make up for it! ^_^ 

Chapter Four. 

Peter's POV

I cowered upstairs until they had gone. I counted the seconds the minutes, the hours until I heard the front door bang close. I ran down the stairs, almost tripping as I took two at a time. The door to the living room was wide open as I rushed in. 

"Mum?" I said, cautiously. 

She didn't reply. She was draped across the table, her hair covering her weary face. I ran to her and shook her. She drew her head up slightly, peering through the strands that covered her eyes.

"Mum!" I said, frantically.

She looked at me, tragedy welling up in her eyes.

"I'm sorry." She said, hoarsely, stroking my face with her stroking hand. "I'm so sorry."

"What for?" I asked, miserably.

"For everything. I'm sorry I got you involved, it wasn't supposed to be like this, I promise you it wasn't."

"It's okay, mum. I'm here now, it's me and you against the world."

"Oh darling. . ."

"I'm not going tomorrow, no way, I have to stay here with. . ."

"I'm not a child, Peter." She said, flaring up suddenly. "I do not need you to look after me, you're going, end of."

"But. . ."

"I said." She cried, angrily. 

I couldn't protest, so I kissed her goodnight and dragged myself up the stairs. 

The next morning I tried once more to talk her out of making me go to Hogwarts, but I wasting my breath, she insisted it was for the best. 

And so I found myself alone on the busy train station. How to get onto the platform, were mum's last instructions, she made me repeat them so she knew I was listening. 

My eyes were shutting as I stepped dreamily through the barrier, I hadn't got much sleep that night. 

Mum had been crying all night, clutching dad's robes, not that she mourned his death. Dad had never meant much to her, he was just there something you got use to. But now he was gone.

On the train all I wanted to do was sit on my own, I didn't feel like talking But then I met Severus Snape. I don't know why but as soon as I saw him I got the idea he was hiding something. Perhaps like me he was running away. 

Severus Snape, was okay to sit with but I did not see my self surviving with him. I needed people of confidence, people I could hide behind. It was not until I reached the school that I met James Potter. 

We were standing in a huddled group waiting to be sorted into our houses. And one arogant boy stepped forward, and started talking loudly to a black haired, rather cocking looking person. 

"Shush!" A girl said, softly. 

"Who are you shushing?" The boy demanded angrily.

"Leave it James." Sirius said, hurriedly. 

"No I won't." He walked up to her, and she stared resolutely at him. 

"Potter!" Lily hissed angrily. "Leave her alone!" 

"Miss Evans, please get back into line." Professor McGonagall said, as she entered the room. "Now follow me."

Lily glared at James as she walked through the door. It was at that point I made up my mind. I was going to be in the same house as Potter. He was an outspoken person, and by the looks of it had strong friends. He was someone I could hang arouns with, someone who wouldn't ask too many questions. And as soon as the sorting hat called out 'Gryfindor' for James Potter, I knew that was the house I was to be in. 

Lily's POV.

James Potter turned out just as I expected him to be. He was aragant and self centred, but not without his charm, and true he did leave Jenny alone after I told him too. But he got me into trouble on my first night, and I wasn;t going to abide his foolish ways. I was annoyed to learn I was to be in the same house as him, but it didn't matter that much. I could be in the same house as a thousand James Potters, as long as I didn't have Petunia with me. It seems such a horrible thing to say about one's sister. But I'm afraid dreadfully true. 

James' POV 

Gryfindor. Knew I'd be in Gryfindor, I mean there is no other house for me. Hufflepuff? I'd rather be a muggle then be in that house! Slytherin? Well, Snape went in that house. My father mentioned Snape to me once before. Told me to avoid him if possible, seems quite a dark boy, but harmless. Then there's Ravenclaw the only decent house left. For the clever, they save. Nope, I'm a Gryfindor through and through. 

Sirius's POV 

I know it seems stupid and petty on my part, but Gryfindor is the house I would have chosen (if I could chose). But the sorting hat did it for me. If only to spite my mother, I was determined to steer clear of Slytherin. I had made a step, a small one, a baby one, but a step none the less. I was rebelling against the strings that held me to the Black Family. And the more I hung around with James and Remus, and even Lily the less I felt like one of them. 

Remus's POV 

To be honest which house I was in never really mattered. I'm here. At Hogwarts. That's good enough for me. 


End file.
